Cherry Blossom Princess Coral Coord
(さくらひめさんご) is a Lovely-type coord that is Sweet Honey. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Cherry Blossom Princess Pale Blue-Green Coord, Cherry Blossom Princess Violet Coord and the Cherry Blossom Princess Peach Coord. User TBA Appearance Tops A pale pink top with long sleeves and a print of pink sakura and petals. The sleeve is white with a peach gradient and scalloped lining beneath a sakura pattern. On each shoulder are two coral strands connected to a tassel that hangs beneath a peach bow adorned by a white flower. The middle is lined by a thick peach band, followed by a white band lined in green, and a thinner peach band surrounding the chiffon scalloped collar. So far down the sleeve is a coral bow to match the one around the bottom, sewn to a white lace cuff held by peach string. Sticking out from this is the large scalloped cuff matching the top of the sleeve, cut at the angle to reveal white ruffled trim. A green obi wraps around the middle with lace lining the center, held by two peach ropes tied at the center adorned by gold pearls, with tasseled tails and a white flower on each side. Sticking out of the bottom of the torso is flower shaped fabric in a chiffon to pink gradient. On each section is a sakura flower. Skirt A white skirt trim with ruffled pleats, followed by a flower-shape layer of chiffon to pale pink gradient, lined by a sakura flower pattern. Over the skirt is an apricot peplum, the bottom of which is shape like layered sakura petals and has several scattered over it. Another peplum layer is sewn over this in pale pink, covered in sakura and petals, and lined by white lace held by peach string and matching border. Two petals stick out beneath this in green and chiffon. The waistband is coral to match the rope wrapped around the skirt, with the tassels hanging beneath a bow. The bow is adorned by decorative flowers, and on each hip is a gold ornament. Shoes Green sandals with a chunk heel. White to peach gradient fabric covers the lower leg with pink border and a thin strip that reaches the toes, adorned by a gold clip. The sides of the foot and heel are exposed. Printed on the fabric are white flowers and petals. Sewn to the back are three coral rope bows, matching the flower that hangs from the front, adorned by a gold pearl connected to a tassel. Around the top the fabric is lined in green. On one leg are sakura tattoo, on the other leg is a lace band held by peach string. Accessory A white brim with peach string and a coral rope on the side, adorned by decorative flowers. Game is a Lovely Super Rare Coord that is Sweet Honey. It first appeared in the Jewel Vol. 1. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Super Rare Coord Category:Sweet Honey Category:Jewel Vol. 1